Always Have Time
by VaveAma92
Summary: SMacked She wants to talk. Doesn't know if he does. But he always has time for her. We already know that. My first fic. Enjoy!


**Ship:** Stella and Mac from CSI:NY

**Disclaimer:** I have under no circumstance, ever owned and most likely never will own any part of the CSI Franchise. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

**A/N:** This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. 

Stella shut her locker.

'_I'm negative for my HIV results. Thank God.'_ she thought, walking out of the locker room. '_We rescued a victim. We have enough evidence to convict Dobson…' _she stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Dammit." she whispered to herself. '_Dobson is…dead. There is still a girl missing. How could I forget already? Mac chased him up to the top of th…'_ Mac!

She hadn't spoken to Mac since they had found Clay Dobson's most recent victim in the basement of his business building. '_That poor girl was petrified. She definitely is going to need therapy.'_ She thought, alluding the elevator to walk to Mac's office.

Then she remembered what happened earlier.

She was thanking Adam for the HIV results and practically rejoicing for being negative, when Mac stormed in interrogating poor Adam on how the DNA results ended up in the hands of Stanton Gerald instead of his. On one level, Stella could reason with him. But on another, on the more general one, any of them would have done that. Sure, it was Mac's lab but it is part police department. And, well, Gerald is also part of the police department.

Stopping in front of Mac's office, she could see that he was thinking. There were moments like this she was glad that the doors were made of glass, She enjoyed spying on him every now and then. Her earlier built-up anger was practically gone. In fact, a small grin appeared. Stella sighed. She knew Mac was going through a lot at the moment and would be going through so much more for the next few weeks.

'_I'll talk to him tomorrow.'_ she thought to herself, turning to walk to the elevator. "_Go home, take a shower, pop in a good…"_

"Stella!"

She turned to the voice calling behind her.

"Hey Mac." she said smiling. "Can I help you?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I saw you standing outside my office then you left."

"Oh, I was going to ask you how you're day went but, we all, sorta know I guess. And, you looked like you were wanting some time by yourself so I thought I would talk to you tomorrow."

"I always have time to talk to you Stella." he said with a grin. She could feel her cheeks warming up. But she looked back at him with a huge smile. "Besides, I haven't heard about your day."

He opened his office door, letting her in first. She sat in the chair that sat right in front of his desk. She practically, yet secretly, called it her own.

"So," he said, sitting in _his_ chair, "how did your day go Stella?"

"Well, half of it was spent trying to figure out today's case. Um,…did you hear that Danny and Hawkes got to meet a bearded lady today?" she asked with her goofy grin nodding. Mac laughed. "Apparently, there was this really weird lizard guy in there too. Uh, it also consisted of paperwork, and running down staircases. But mostly, as usual, paperwork."

Mac grinned.

"Well, I couldn't say mine was that entertaining. Well, at least not in that sense of the word." he sighed. "My day could have gone a lot better."

Stella tilted her head a bit, to show that he had her full attention.

"What am I gonna do Stella? That man stalked young women and taunted them, put through terrible suffering, and he gets more respect than the policemen trying to put him away."

"Mac?" Stella asked, a bit worried. "You didn't…"

"No, of course not." Mac assured her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be talking about it."

His face was sorrowful, and the same time tensed with frustration. He stacked up the 7 folders lying all over his desk. He then threw them back on the table before putting his head in his hand. Stella looked at her colleague, partner, and friend. She reached out her hand and touched his arm.

"I'm here. I'll be in this same spot right next to you the whole time." Mac pressed his lips together and nodded.

"I know." he said. Stella gave him a reassuring smile before standing up. She was about to reach for the door handle when she remembered what she _really_ wanted to tell him.

"Uh, Mac?" she asked nervously, stepping to her chair again, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes Stella?"

"Adam performed my HIV test today and…" Mac immediately walked around his desk and stood in front of her.

"…and?" he said. She shrugged her arms and looked Mac in the eye with her Stella Bonasera grin.

"I'm negative." she said, practically having tears in her eyes. "I'm negative, Mac. I don't have HIV!"

"Oh, Stella, that's great! Oh thank God." exclaimed Mac, taking her into his arms. Stella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. Mac placed his head on hers. "This has really made my day Stella."

"Good." she said, looking at him. "Because you are going to buy Adam breakfast tomorrow."

Mac looked her quizzically.

"I don't care what _your_ rules are at the moment, but you scared the living daylights out of the poor guy!" she said, taking her arms off of Mac, but teasing him with her smile. "I wouldn't be here right now, if he hadn't helped me out. That was when you walked in and nearly made him jump out of his own lab coat."

"Fine." said Mac, grabbing his coat. "But only, if you let me treat you to a late dinner, Miss Bonasera."

Her head was tilted toward the ground. One side of her mouth curled up, while her eyes looked directly into his. "Only if you drop me off at home and let me change first."

He was dying to object, but knew not to argue with a beautiful woman. He sighed. "Sure." He put his arm around her shoulder (she put hers around his) "Let's see. It's about 9:45 right now. We should be able to get there at about…12:00." He said teasing her. She ribbed him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"It's like your saying I'll be wasting your precious time." she exclaimed.

"Stella. You know my precious time is spent with you."

And that right there, made _her _night

_Okay. 'Tis my first fanfiction, so I would love, no adore reviews right now. Not just for my sake, but for Stella's and Mac's. Yes. Think of them! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. ___


End file.
